


Christmas Tale

by MrsLadyNight



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Time, M/M, Non-Chronological, Omega Verse, POV First Person, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 17:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLadyNight/pseuds/MrsLadyNight
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki hated Christmas since childhood. Some subsequent events of his life only strengthened him in this hatred. But ... Christmas is  time of miracles. Can hate be replaced by love?





	Christmas Tale

**I heard the bells on Christmas Day**   
**Their old, familiar carols play,**   
**And wild and sweet**   
**The words repeat**   
**Of peace on earth, good-will to men!**   
  
**And thought how, as the day had come,**   
**The belfries of all Christendom**   
**Had rolled along**   
**The unbroken song**   
**Of peace on earth, good-will to men! ***

_ ** **POV Yuuri** ** _

I hated Christmas since childhood. There were too many relatives and friends of my parents in our house. They all liked to drink, and then they played either hide-and-seek or “Truth or Action”. I was hiding in my room, but there was no peace there either. Someone came to congratulate me, cuddle, kiss; someone - to hide under the bed or in the wardrobe, someone - to perform a stupid order to "act". By morning, everyone was tired and fell to sleep where their forces had left them. And I made my way to the kitchen and began to wash the dishes and try to find at least something normal-decent-edible. Yes, and the gifts I was always brought were not the kind that I would choose for myself, but such ones as my relatives liked.

When I entered the school, I continued to hate that holiday, because before it I had to write lots of tests, learn seas of poems, read a library of books, and endure chore-and-nasty exams. No, I was not lazy, and I liked to learn. But ... Not all subjects were equally easy. Most of all I liked chemistry, biology and foreign languages.

Well, about Christmas parties in high school I even didn’t want to hear. Being Omega, I didn’t want to participate in bottle games, so popular among students, after which, if you didn’t swallow all sorts of drugs, you could fly in and get some rubbish. Even when estrus began (once every two months), I found a way out of the situation without those brazenly nasty alphas’s help. I rented (fortunately, my parents constantly helped me financially) for two days a small gym, locked myself in it, having prepared in advance food and water, and tortured my body with yoga, boxing, and karate.

I revel in my loneliness and did not want to have anyone near, even at arm's length. Perhaps that's why, after graduating from school with fairly high scores in the certificate, I entered some medical college and rented a one-room apartment for myself, so that I could intersect with other students only about studies. I devoted myself to preparing for my future favorite profession, so from the first year I worked in the nearby hospital for the poor as a nurse. The body, exhausted by study, duty and sports (then I was into figure skating), seemed to have forgotten about my gender. Estrus, if it happened, was irregular and lasted one day. Everything suited me. I still did not need anyone.

But life sometimes gives us surprises, different; and for some reason there are more bad ones in it.

So one Christmas morning, already returning from the hospital, where I ransacked two shifts (as there were few people willing to be on duty on holidays - I and another boy, Phichit Chulanont, who was from my college and stream), I found a drunk-frosted guy in a snowdrift near the students' dormitory and, having shown mercy and philanthropy, dragged the half-dead body to my apartment.

When this Christmas “goose” thawed out and was able to open his eyes (by the way, very beautiful and attractive, like the rest of the body), I realized with horror that in front of me there was Alpha and I was drawn to him. I was not embarrassed by his nudity (like any doctor), I was alerted by some of the reactions of my body. But the stranger was weak and did not show aggression or impudence. I first rubbed him with some medical alcohol, then gave him to drink some hot milk with honey. And when he began to move his limbs actively, I shoved him into a hot bath with a coniferous aromatic bomb. There, Alpha was soaking for half an hour, then I took him out of the water with all the precautions, rubbed him with a heated towel, packed into my father's bathrobe (I took it with me from the house to cover when the strong wind was blowing in the windows) and put him in my bed, covered him with two blankets made of down.

The saved man did not utter a word during all the procedures, obeyed me, only with curiosity threw incomprehensible glances at the apartment, at me, at the bed. And then, after another cup of milk with honey, he introduced himself: - My name is Chris. And who are you, God of Christmas?

I smiled and answered: - No, I am a future doctor. My name is Juuri Katsuki.

So with that Christmas adventure began my painfully beautiful, terribly dramatic first love. Chris at first behaved like a true gentleman: he gave me flowers, candy and fruit. He met me from college or work, did not ask to stay overnight, drove around restaurants, movies, skated with me on the rink and drove other persistently arrogant alphas away from me. I relaxed and believed that miracles were possible, and a happy-everlasting marriage and a quiet family life awaited me. But, as it turned out, all was nothing.

On the first of April (truly, April Fool's Day), I started another estrus, and Chris offered to help with that delicate matter. I admitted to the guy that I was a virgin, and he promised to be very gentle and careful. Apparently, we understood those words differently.

I myself brought Chris back to my home, and he ... attacked me even in the corridor. Having torn off all my and his clothes, he threw me on the floor and fucked me for the first time without any preparation. Then he carried me into the room, where our sexual marathon continued in various poses and different durations. It was painful and unpleasant for me, I ended up with a force once or twice (but since I hadn’t had anyone before Chris, I thought it should be so). Alpha let me out of bed after three days, saying that I was a sweet little omega and he would definitely advise me to his friends. After those words, he just got dressed and left so that he would never appear again and never call.

But Phichit phoned, and then visited me, as he was worried that I, who was always so responsible, had missed two shifts without warning. If it were not for him, I would probably have laid hands on myself. And so ... I cried on my friend’s shoulder telling my story of a failed relationship. He clenched his fists and promised to kill Chris. But what could weak omegas against strong alphas?! Gradually, sobs disappeared. Phichit helped me clean up, smeared tears, bruises and hiccups with a healing ointment brought from the pharmacy, fed me violently, and then asked a question that, as I understood, had excited him from the very beginning of my story: - Have you used condoms or anything?

I replied that I personally did not drink pills and did not buy condoms. Phichit admitted that there was sperm on me and in me (he saw it when helped me wash). My friend stuffed two pills into me that one needed to take after the process itself, if you had unprotected sex. And we both hoped that everything would be fine. But ... As in the proverb: “April Fool's joke’s turned into a Christmas gift".

On Christmas night my and Chris’s son, Yuuri Jr., was born.

During all my pregnancy Phichit was near: he helped with studies, with work (I plowed in the hospital up to the last moment, because I did not want to ask money from my relatives). We even lived together in my apartment then. As I learned, Phichit had had a similar sad love story, but his baby was not born. A miscarriage that had taken place forever prevented my friend from having children. Phichit became my only true friend, brother, soul mate and real life supporter. He also agreed to be the godfather of my baby.

We both graduated from college safely. And, having received a diploma, I decided to inform my parents about their grandson’s birth. I was lucky, that I did not go home, but first called them. Having heard such news, my parents called me a whore and, having asking not to call them any more, hung up. I was not even upset, because I was implicitly prepared for anything bad. Where was I and where luck was? Nonsense.

But life is striped. And I suddenly started a white stripe. That strange day, I was sitting at home with Yuuri and Phichit, and the two of us were looking through the list of vacancies for the position of doctor or paramedic, or nurse. The child should be fed and clothed, bought toys and then paid for tuition. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Phichit and I looked at each other, and he went to open with the words, that, if it were Chris, Phichit would not leave him alive until he proposed to me and recognized the child.

An elderly alpha, a notary, with a thick folder under his arm was trampling on the threshold. He was looking for me to announce the last will of my mother’s cousin. She, having learned from my parents about my situation, wanted to shelter me in her house, but because of a very old age she did not live to see us, although she had managed to make a will, in which her lands, her house and her bank account would become mine. The notary advised me to come to that house quickly and enter into inheritance, so as not to embarrass the district with speculation and gossip. I signed all the papers, and, having accompanied the notary, Phichit and I began to collect things (my friend expressed a desire to go with me and become my major domo, an adviser and a pillow for tears, as well as a nurse for Yuuri Jr.).

** _POV _ ** ** _Victor_ **

** **

They’ve got me, these omegas. Everyone wants to marry me, but no one really loves me. Everyone wants my money, social position and protection. I just sleep with them, but I don't like anyone, I don't love anyone. Where shall I go? And, for sure. I will leave for my hunting grounds. At the same time I will visit that funny and strange elderly lady who lives alone with a poodle. He still has such a strange nickname. How did ... Mick ... Muck ... Ah ... Makkachin.

***

That's what unpleasant news. The old lady's died, and all her movable and immovable property was written off to some distant relative, who would soon have to come with his son. Though it would be time to spend time with someone, to play a game or two in cards, to drink a glass of alcohol in the company. Oh yes! Probably about the glass I’ve got excited. It is said that the relative is a doctor, which means a sober, a guardian of a healthy lifestyle. Oh, and then bummer! But nothing ... Huntsmen said that they had found a huge boar. I'm going to hunt...

_ **POV Yuuri** _

I did not know that we had relatives in England. What a beautiful area. On the right, as far as the eye could see, there was a moorland, turning into a marsh. On the left, so well in the distance there were scattered gray boulders and small bushes growing in them, on them, around them. And in front of you there was the road rested on a small manor with flower beds, fruit trees and mowed lawns. And in the middle of that splendor there was an ancient Victorian era gray-brown two-story mansion. That was now my, Yuuri and Phichit’s house. Maybe even there fate would not throw us into trouble? Yes, and the dog was just a miracle!

***

Neighbors quickly found out that I was a good doctor (and I only treated the maid’s hand after she had been scalded with boiling water). Phichit and I had to re-equip the left wing of the house for an improvised clinic with a reception room for visitors, with a room where Phichit prepared medicines and dried herbs, and directly with my doctor’s office, where I carried out inspections and even operated on uncomplicated cases and sometimes accepted births. We’d never dreamed of such an ever-expanding medical practice. Then, even at night, one could have pulled me out of bed, and on the driveway at the main entrance someone's elegant carriage was already waiting. For the first time I did what I knew well and I liked. Maybe, that was just enough for happiness…

***

\- Yuuri, Yuuri, - Phichit flew into the living room, where I was sitting with my baby and Makkachin, having curled up around us, by the fireplace, and I was reading to my little boy fairy tales. In the corner, a huge fluffy blue fir-tree was glittering with balls, garlands, snowflakes and beads. Christmas Eve, and little Yuuri would have been a year, and somehow I didn’t plan to break the challenge exactly today. But ... - Yuuri, faster. One of the neighbors had been attaceded with some wild boar’s fangs in the side. All hope is only on you. At the porch there is his carriage. Do not worry, I'll put Yuuri into the bed.

Makkachin jumped up and barked. The kid realized that I would have to leave, and started crying. Phichit immediately raised him from the floor to his arms, threw him twice in the air and said that once his dad left, they would desperately misbehave. The boy stopped crying, smiled, and then laughed out loud. The dog flew up and licked him first, then my friend. My little cunning, mischievous Alfa! I kissed my son, clapped Phichit on the shoulder, cursed the dog, and went to get my suitcase and clothes.

***

I was taken to the bedroom of the wounded man. He lay naked on bloodied sheets. The side was tightened with some kind of white rags, but it did not help. The blood continued to ooze.

I ordered the servant to remove the bandage and proceeded to the inspection. That alpha was lucky. The wild boar had beaten the skin almost to the liver, but had not touched either it or other vital organs. I opened the suitcase, put on a white coat and gloves, and proceeded to wash the wound with some disinfecting solution, and then sewed it up. The patient was unconscious from severe blood loss, so I sewed calmly - he did not feel pain. When finished, I put on a clean bandage, and then I took tetanus shots and an antibiotic.

All that time, Alpha’s servant was silently standing next to the bed and watching my actions. When everything was finished, I ordered to change the linen on the bed carefully, but not to disturb the patient.

\- His name is Victor Nikiforov. - The servant told me. - Will you save him?

\- Already. He was born in a shirt.

\- Yes. He was always lucky. Or maybe just because today is Christmas Eve and miracles happen?!

I looked sternly at the servant and said that I did not believe in Christmas miracles, all thiat was nonsense and prejudice, and that I would come in in the morning and once again examine the patient and give an injection.

_ **POV Victor** _

The boar rushed at me. I shot. But the beast was faster. Hit. Pain pierced the side. And I see that everything around me is blushing, dizzy, for some reason the boar falls beside (the servant at the last moment still shot him, as I was told later). The sky is spinning, hands and feet are getting cold ...

... And then someone's pleasant voice says that he doesn’t not believe in Christmas miracles and something else about prejudices. I'm trying to open my eyes. The side hellishly bakes, but no longer with that sharply-inverting insides out pain, but with deaf and dull one. Eyes are watery and do not want to be opened, but I am stubborn. Oh god, I am in heaven?! Who is this cute omega in a white coat and with a stern cold look? Angel? Demon? Or my fate?

_ **POV Phichit** _

If Yuuri Jr. ever asks how his dads have met, it will be quite difficult for me to answer this question, because Omega always ran from Alpha and doused him with universal cold, but Victor, on the contrary, constantly hang on Yuuri and everywhere was dragging after him . But as it turned out, it was worth it.

So, baby (I am already rehearsing my speech), it was like this ...

Because of boredom and disappointment in life and love, Dad Vitya went hunting for a boar, and the beast poked him with the fangs in the side. The servants yelled, ran ... the boar was shot, they took Dad Vitya in arms and dragged home. They sent for dad Yuuri. He came, all in white, like an angel, and saved Alpha, who opened his eyes, saw that stern and cold angel and fell in love without memory and forever.

And Dad Yuuri, an unbeliever and despising both alphas and Christmas, did not pay attention to Victor's feelings. He came, changed bandages, made injections, inquired about the patient’s temperature, about his appetite, prescribed medicinal decoctions and left.

When Victor finally recovered, he immediately returned the visit with gifts and rushed to embrace-kiss Yuuri’s cheeks, thanking for his salvation. It was then that the door opened into the living room, where Yuuri was receiving an inexpensive guest, and we entered: I and you in my arms. Victor at first thought that I was Yuuri's husband, and he became sad. Even he changed in the face. Suddenly the maid came in and called Yuuri to the patient.

I invited Vitya to sit down and, seeing his sadness, hurried to dispel it, having told about Yuuri’s past as honestly and gently as possible to justify the behavior of my friend. But that was not required. Victor knew such alphas as Chris too well. And he immediately took Yuuri’s side, having condemned both Chris and his relatives. And little Yuuri suddenly got down from my hands, stumbled to Victor, and, taking him by the hand, tried to climb onto Alpha’s lap. Vitya gently took the baby in his arms, he tinkered-twitched and suddenly, having yawned sweetly, fell asleep. Yuuri, when returned, found the following pictorial picture: Victor was sitting in an armchair by the fireplace, the baby alpha was sleeping on his hands, and at his feet, putting the back on his boots, Makkachin was sleeping. I was pouring tea and cutting a cake. You should have seen Yuuri’s bewildered look and his bright eyes.

Then the servant took the boy and carried him to the nursery. And we drank tea and talked naturally, that's, Victor and I talked, and Yuuri was silent and listened, transferring an alarmingly enchanted look from me to Alpha. When Vitya was about to leave, Yuuri himself first gave him a hand, advised to be more careful and invited him to come again sometime. That was not Victor’s victory, but he was given a credit of trust.

I did not say anything to Yuuri. He did not like advice, especially for which he did not ask, but since that day they communicated with Victor almost every day. He did not give expensive gifts, did not overwhelm Yuuri with flowers and sweets, he was just there and helped to solve some difficult issues, and also defended Yurri simply with his inaudible presence. And once it, oh, was needed.

***

Warm, dry summer came to England. We walked a lot and alone, and with Victor in the neighborhood. He knew interesting legends about those places and turned out to be a great storyteller. Little Yuuri didn’t get off his hands, sometimes he didn’t even want to go to his father, he asked Uncle Vitya to tell another tale.

And one day we were sitting in the garden (behind our house) on a lawn covered with a rug, and Vitya was tellingting another legend. Suddenly the servant came running and said that some Christophe Giacometti wanted to talk with Yuuri Katsuki. The latter instantly turned pale, his features sharpened, anger began flashing in his eyes. He quickly got up from the rug and asked me to stay with the baby. Victor also jumped up after Yurri and asked for permission to attend the meeting. Yuuri was aware that I had told Alpha his story (I confessed, having explained that I had wanted only happiness to my friend).

_ **POV Yuuri** _

Anger and rage were floating in me. How dare Chris, and most importantly - why, come here?

Viktor and I entered the living room. Chris rose from his chair and bowed ridiculously to me. He had not changed since that time. Still the same tall, slim. All the same beautiful and attractive eyes that once had bribed me. All the same boldly cheeky smile.

\- Yuuri! You look perfect. I'm so glad to see you. Is this your friend? Do not introduce us?

\- No. Chris, what are you doing here? And how have you found me?

\- Dear Yuuri! How could you hide from me the fact that you had had a baby from me? I want to see our son. I want to become his real father!

\- Really?! And where have you been before, when, having practically raped me, you disappeared without greeting and response.

\- Well, Yuuri. Do not exaggerate. You yourself wanted it and did not resist. Well, I ... I had to take a walk to understand that I would not meet anyone better.

\- Or rather, I want to get your money, since I have long unwound my fortune on drug dealers, - came Victor’s surprisingly calm voice. And Alpha, having stepped forward, almost shut me down by himself. - So, Chris? I’ve read your dossier, prepared by my attorneys.

\- And who are you? If Yuuri's lover, then go away. He has my child, and I want my omega and my child back.

Victor laughed: - Well, he is not your omega, because you have not marked him. And the child ... Not yours either. Yuuri and I are engaged, we are going to get married for Christmas, and my lawyers have already prepared the documents for adoption. So ... dear Chris ... or you will now get out of here yourself voluntarily and forever forget about Yuuri and the baby. Or ... I will call the servants, and you will be thrown out by your back. Of course, I would be more satisfied with the second option, but let's save Yuuri's nerves if you feel a little bit of former sympathy for him.

While Victor was saying, I was embarrassed more and more, but also exulted in the soul. This is the act of the present Alpha! Although, wait, he, what… is going to marry me and adopt my Yuuri… Is that a proposal? Not a bluff? Is he not joking?

While I was lost in thought, Chris left, and Victor suddenly took my hand and plaintively said: - Forgive me, Yuuri! I wanted to make you a proposal in a more festively-appropriate setting. And it turned out like this. Are you offended?

\- Victor, are you not joking?

\- No. I love you and baby. And I want to protect and save you all my life. And I would also like, if you do not mind, the boy to have brothers or sisters. So what will you answer me?

\- Victor, can I first come to my senses and digest everything?

\- Of course. I'll wait.

_ **POV Victor** _

Here is another Christmas. Yuuri Jr. is three years old, and we have two years of marriage with Yuuri. And soon our twins will be born.

I am glad that Yuuri’s acknowledged that Christmas miracles happen, and he, like everyone else on earth, has loved this holiday.

Moreover, it was on Christmas, on the day of our wedding, Phichit met his soul mate, my best man (the old friend Alexey Chertanov) became one. Now their two lovely adopted girls, Alfas, are growing, whom the couple had taken from some baby's house.

\- Yuuri, darling. Come here! Look, what a marvelous moon frosty night. And the brightest Christmas star is lit up. It promises us only happiness!

**In the wide starry sky,**

**Dancing round very high**

**Shines a wonderful star.**

**Everywhere lighting far,**

**Throws its gay lucky ray**

**Where there’s sorrow and pain, -**

**In a village, groves, cities.**

**Everywhere its beam reaches/**

** Peasant women’s and queen’s house,**

**And a bird's nest, under ground.**

**It will slip into rich palace,**

**And into a poor’s place**

**Everywhere bright joy’s shining,**

**Where that starry ray is trembling,**

**And there is no trouble here,**

**Where that magic star appear. ****

**Author's Note:**

> * G. Longfellow "Christmas"  
** I. Grinevskaya “Christmas Carol” (translated by me)


End file.
